pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style)
Looney Tunes Projection Student Star's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Toddler Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Giggles (Fairies) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Jangles the Clown - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Pinkie Pie Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Rarity Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Style) - Transcripts Gallery Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Looney Tunes Projection Student Star Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG